leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP077
}} The Fourth Round Rumble (Japanese: くさのフィールド！いがいなきょうてき！ Grass Field! Unexpected Rival!) is the 77th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on January 1, 1999 and in the United States on November 13, 1999. Blurb Ash's fourth battle on the Grass Field is against his toughest opponent yet! He battles Jeanette Fisher from Crimson City who brings a whole cheering section with her. Jeanette uses a powerful Scyther, which Ash has never battled before. Will his Bulbasaur be able whip Scyther's double team attack by using his reliable vine whip? To finish off the match, Jeanette brings out her Bellsprout which Ash feel is far inferior to his Pokémon. Once again, Ash lets his over-confidence take over. Plot , , , and watch 's fourth round match on the Rock Field, and are shocked when Gary is abruptly defeated. This leaves Ash worried about his own chances during the fourth round, though Brock and Misty cheer him on. He later learns from that all of Pallet Town is cheering him on, which only makes him more nervous. Meanwhile, opens up a souvenir stand with the intent of luring in and stealing from s. At the Grass Field, Ash starts his next match with Jeanette Fisher. He sends out , and Jeanette uses . The Pokémon is about to hit Bulbasaur with , but Bulbasaur dodges it. Bulbasaur uses , but Beedrill counters with . Bulbasaur dodges the attack again. Ash then has Bulbasaur use , which instantly drains Beedrill's energy, before having Bulbasaur finish it off with . Jeanette then sends out her next Pokémon, . Bulbasaur launches a at it, but Scyther uses to evade. Scyther gets in a few hits before Ash gets the idea to use on all the duplicates, so Bulbasaur will eventually hit the real one. The plan works, and Scyther is knocked out. Unwavering, Jeanette calls on her last Pokémon, a . Ash laughs and calls it weak as the Flower Pokémon wiggles its body in an odd manner. Bulbasaur uses Tackle, but Bellsprout evades the attack with ease. It then picks up Bulbasaur, repeatedly s him into the ground, and knocks Bulbasaur out, shocking Ash. Brock realizes that Jeanette's Bellsprout must be exceptionally trained, or else it would not be used in a League battle. Ash sends out , and he uses , but Bellsprout dodges the attack and uses Razor Leaf. Pikachu dodges it and tries to use , but Bellsprout's roots keep him ingrained and immune to attacks. Pikachu tries to punch and box-kick Bellsprout, but it slams him again and defeats him. Down to his last Pokémon, Ash pauses for a second and then sends out his , surprising his friends. Muk is able to absorb Bellsprout's Slam and Razor Leaf attacks with ease, then uses a . Its powerful stench and weight smothers Bellsprout, and it soon faints. Ash wins the battle, and has now cleared all four preliminary fields to advance through to the next round of competition. Major events * is revealed to have made it to the fourth round of the Indigo Plateau Conference. * Gary loses his fourth round battle against Melissa, placing him in the Top 32. * Gary heads back to Pallet Town. * uses his in battle for the first time. * Ash's Muk is revealed to know . * Ash wins his fourth and final preliminary round match against Jeanette Fisher and advances to the fifth round, securing him a place in the Indigo Stadium. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * * * Officer Jenny * Jeanette Fisher * Melissa * Gary's cheerleaders * Jeanette's cheerleaders Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( ) * (Melissa's) * (Jeanette's) * (Jeanette's) * (Jeanette's) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Lecture: Indigo Plateau Conference meeting hall (part one) ** Pokémon senryū summary: I want to see them once. Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy's children. *** The children of a Nurse Joy are indeed seen in a later episode. * This episode marks the third appearance of James's Victreebel. In The Breeding Center Secret, Victreebel's voice is low, but like in All Fired Up!, its voice is extremely screechy and high-pitched in this episode. * In this episode, uses a . * Team Rocket does not blast off in this episode. * This episode was banned in South Korea due to Jeanette's Japanese clothing. * On its original airing in Japan, it was followed by a two-hour clip show, It's the New Year! Pocket Monsters Special!. * The dub of this episode aired the day after Mewtwo Strikes Back premiered in the US. Errors * In one shot, 's eyebrows change to large and gray. * For a split-second during the cut between the commercial break and the first half of the "Who's That Pokémon" segment, the first quarter second of the Japanese "Who's That Pokémon" segment can be seen. Though mostly obscured by the dubs whiteout transition effect, one can clearly make out the Japanese "Pocket Monster" logo in the lower right-hand corner. * When Jeanette commands her to use , the next command was a dubbing error. In the dub, Scyther uses . In the original Japanese version, it was . * Jeanette's used , which Beedrill cannot legally learn in the . * When the screen pans horizontally across the central flame, the stadium shifts repeatedly. * Just after uses on , the zigzag mark is missing from under one of Ash's eyes. * and in the blurb are both lowercase. * In the dub, the title states that the fourth round is the fifth instead. EP077 error.png|Professor Oak's eyebrows Dub edits * Pikachu's Jukebox: * When loses and bids farewell to in the original, he talks about not being smiled upon by the goddess of fortune and that his girls' tears are the only award he needs. In the dub, he talks about being distracted by their cheering but reassures them they will get over it. * Ash asks Pikachu if they should drop out in the dub, but in the original version, he simply wonders if he can win. * When Officer Jenny commands her to use , she incorrectly refers to it as Arcanine in the dub, and its cry is also identical to the Arcanine in the previous episode. However, this error is corrected in Castilian Spanish dub. * In the dub, says that she doesn't know whether it was more surprising for her that Ash chose to use or the fact that he thought ahead, while in the Japanese version, she says that she had thought that Ash was an idiot and commends him on having a strategy. * Team Rocket concludes the episode with a fast food-themed version of their motto in the dub. In the original, the motto is unchanged until the last two lines. In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |he=הסיבוב הרביעי |hi=चोथा राऊंन्ड हुआ शुरू! |hu= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ro= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 077 Category:Banned episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Pokémon League episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash de:Hopp oder top – Die Runde 4 es:EP079 fr:EP077 it:EP077 ja:無印編第77話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第78集